A New Start: Harry's fourth year
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: Sequel to A New Start: Harry's third year A New Start: Harry's first yearA New Start. strongly recommend reading those first. This story follows Harry's fourth year as he is forced to compete in the Triwizard tournament with some modifications. No slash
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to A new start-Harry's third year; A new start-Harry's first year and A new start. Strongly recommend reading those first or most of this won't make any sense. Please read and review thanks,

foreverpadfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm only writing in the universe thought quite enjoying myself doing so.

Disclaimer applies to all chapters

**Chapter One**

"Sirius if you are going back on the Auror force, who is going to teach Defence?" Harry asked

"One, I'm not going back on the Auror force. It was only a leave of absence. Two, Mad-Eye made me Head Auror because he's retiring. Three, the answer to your question is one of two surprises. You've always said you wanted to be like any other teenager so I'm going to help you do that by keeping you in the dark." Sirius teased

They were in Diagon Alley getting Harry's school supplies for the upcoming Hogwarts year. Remus unfortunately wasn't well enough to come. It had been a hard summer for him. The recovery process was slow. Every full moon zapped his energy leaving him weak and tired. They still hade hope for a full recovery though.

"Sirius" Harry groaned

"Tonight buddy, okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks padfoot. Come on; let's go to the Quidditch supply store. I have everything on the list."

Sirius chuckled, "No you don't buddy. Take a look at your list again."

Harry dug his Hogwarts list out of his pocket.

"Dress robes! What?"

"Fancy, colored robes for parties. Come on. After we get you dress robes we can go spend some time in the quidditch supply but we can't stay too long."

Sirius managed to get Harry to agree to a set of dark forest green robes much to Harry's annoyance before Harry rushed off.

They spent a bit of time in the quiddtich store before returning to their house.

Sirius and Harry found Remus on the couch reading a Defence book. He still bore the signs of his time in Azkaban.

"Harry why don't you go pack your trunk while I prepare dinner." Sirius directed his godson.

"Okay" Harry answered heading upstairs to pack his trunk. Tomorrow was the first of September and they needed to leave relatively early to get to King's Cross on time for the Hogwarts' Express.

After Harry had left the sitting area Sirius pulled out Remus' mass of potions he had to take. In all there were three nutritional supplements and potions, 2 digestive potions, and a muscle replenisher.

Sirius didn't want Harry to know how bad Remus really was. They had been careful to inform the boy but still keep him optimistic. There was hope for Remus having a full recovery but for now Remus was very weak and still not able to eat normally.

After Dinner, Harry got his answers.

"Mad-Eye Moody is teaching Defence. Listen and you'll learn lots from him Harry. The second surprise is that the Triwizard tournament is coming to Hogwarts. It is a magical tournament that pits three wizards from the three magical schools against each other in a battle of magic, wills, mental and physical strength and endurance. It is only open to 6th and 7th years so don't get any ideas about competing but you get the watch and it is sure to be exciting. Remember this year that although neither Remus nor I are teaching this year we are only a message away or if you really need us you can ask Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall to use their fireplaces to firecall us. Now up to bed with you. Tomorrow, one or both of us will bring you to King's Cross."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

On the morning of September first both Sirius and Remus brought Harry to King's Cross. The trip tired Remus but he was glad to be able to see his godson off to school and he knew it meant a lot to Harry.

Harry quickly met up with Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny with whom he sat with for the train ride to Hogwarts. He was looking forward to the next year at school but he knew it would feel weird with neither guardian there to watch out for him.

It was a real treat though to see Remus make the trip to see him off. That had been the first time since he had been freed that Remus had been out of the house. Harry just hoped the trip hadn't tired his Remus too much.

When they got to Hogwarts, Harry along with most of the students was startled by the look of their new Defence professor. Professor Moody bore many scars from what must have been fierce battles. Harry was amazed at the look of Moody's magical eye which spun every which way in its socket. He also noticed Moody's artificial leg.

While taking all this in Harry only hoped that his beloved godfather would not end up like that with his job as an Auror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was a windy Friday afternoon at Hogwarts when the whole school waited outside for the two other wizarding schools to arrive for the triwizard tournament.

All around him, Harry could hear his classmates trying to guess how the students from the other schools were going to arrive. All he knew was that it was going to be spectacular. Wizards when they were together couldn't resist showing off and he figured the schools would do the same thing.

Suddenly somebody noticed something in the sky coming towards them. As it came closer Harry could see that it was a flying carriage pulled by massive magical horses.

It came towards them and landed gracefully on the Hogwarts' grounds.

Out of the carriage came the largest woman Harry had ever seen. She was followed by a group of girls in their late teens dressed in light blue robes.

Dumbledore introduced her as Madam Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy.

No sooner where the Beauxbatons girls and their headmistress ushered inside the castle then did the next school arrive. In the lake a majestic full mast ship rose to the surface.

It came to the shore and docked. As the students and their Headmaster disembarked whispering broke out.

Ron elbowed him and whispered,

"That's Victor Krum. The seeker for Bulgaria in the Quidditch World Cup."

Ron and his family had attended the cup after his dad had won tickets. They had invited Harry but he had decided to stay home with his guardians after missing Remus for that horrible year that his guardian had been in Azkaban unfairly.

Dumbledore introduced the school as Drumstrang Institute with Professor Karkov as Headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

That night at diner, Dumbledore unveiled the Goblet of Fire. It entranced Harry and many others with its colors and flames and spurts of fire.

Dumbledore announced,

"This is the Goblet of Fire! Around it is an age line that will not allow any students below the age of sixteen to cross. I ask that those who wish to enter the Triwizard tournament to write their name and the name of the school on a piece of parchment and put it into the Goblet of Fire. Beware though, do not take this lightly, any student who places their name has entered a magically bonded contract. If you are chosen you cannot back out."

The next morning all gathered waiting for the choosing of the champions to begin.

The first name came out and Dumbledore called out,

"The champion for Drumstrang is Victor Krum!"

Cheers rang out as Krum made his way to the front and out of the Great Hall.

The second name came out and Dumbledore called out,

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delcore!"

Cheers rang out as Fleur made her way to the front and out of the Great Hall.

The Hogwarts' students held their breaths as the third name came out. Dumbledore called out,

"Hogwarts' own champion is Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff."

Cheers and Boos from the different house tables began as Cedric made his way to the front and out of the Great Hall.

Everyone was surprised when a fourth name came out. Harry nearly fainted when Dumbledore called out his name and he stumbled to the front and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, my dear boy, did you place your name in the Goblet of Fire or ask another to do it for you?" Dumbledore questioned as soon as they were out of the Great Hall.

"No Sir"

"Then I'm truly sorry but you must compete in the tournament. After the meeting I'll bring you up to my office to firecall your guardians. Maybe Sirius can get to the bottom of this mystery of how your name got in. Again, I'm truly sorry my dear boy."

Dumbledore kept true to his words and brought Harry to his office after the meeting and firecalled Sirius for him. Sirius came through the floo immediately.

Sirius immediately hugged his godson. He asked,

"What's going on?"

Dumbledore answered for Harry,

"Somehow or somebody placed Mr. Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire and he came out as a Triwizard champion. I have no idea how it happened. You are welcome to stay the weekend."

"I shall."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sirius took Harry back to Gryffindor tower before setting out to investigate how his godson's name came to be put in the Goblet of Fire. He trusted Harry when his godson said he hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Unlike popular belief he knew his godson did not like the attention he received. He knew that Harry wouldn't want to be in the tournament. Somebody in the castle wanted Harry hurt and that greatly bothered Sirius.

He came across Mad-Eye Moody in the Great Hall. To Sirius he seemed different, not himself and that bothered him.

"Hello Alastor" he greeted his former mentor

Moody didn't respond which was very unusual. Sirius remembered Arthur Weasley telling him of the disturbance at Moody's house the night before he was to leave for Hogwarts. It had been thought to be caused by Moody's paranoia but know he wondered whether something had happened to Moody.

Sirius decided to go with his instincts and quickly stunned and bound Moody. Soon he was greeted with an interesting sight. Moody's features seemed to melt and change in front of his eyes. His fake eye popped out as did his wooden leg. Soon laying on the floor of the Great Hall in front of him was a man he did not recognize.

Sirius quickly called Dumbledore who looked at the man they had thought was Moody laying on the floor stunned and bound.

"My, oh my, that is Barty Crouch Jr. He's supposed to be dead. He was incarcerated in Azkaban a year after you after being part of a group of Death Eaters to torture the Longbottom's. Wherever did you find him?"

"He was imitating Moody right under your nose Dumbledore. He is most likely the one who placed Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire."

Soon the whole story was discovered. Barty Crouch Sr. under Veriteraserum revealed that his wife's last wish had been to see her son free. They had switched places with the aid of polyjuice potion and it was her, not her son that had died in Azkaban. Crouch Jr. under the influence of Veriteraserum had confessed to being a Death Eater and impersonating Mad-Eye Moody. They had discovered the real Mad-Eye Moody locked inside his trunk in the imposter's room.

Sirius had sat Harry down to talk to him. Harry understood that unfortunately he still had to compete in the Triwizard tournament. Sirius told him to just try his best and that it didn't matter whether he did well or not and that him and Remus would be proud of Harry no matter what.

* * *

The story isn't finished but I do have an outline laid out for this story and the rest of the A New Start series. Please keep reading and please review. Reader input is great and helps make a story good and incourages me to keep writing. Thanks,

foreverpadfoot


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning Harry was informed by Sirius of the current situation.

"You didn't meet the real Alastor Moody. The imposter was Barty Crouch Jr., a death eater. Crouch Jr. kidnapped the real Moody and used his air to make polyjuice potion. We found the real Moody locked in his trunk. He'll be teaching in a couple of days. It was the fake Moody who put your name in the Goblet of Fire. You have to compete in the tournament but don't worry. Remus and I will be proud of you no matter how well you do."

"Thanks Sirius. Who's going to teach for the few days?"

"That would be me" Sirius answered

"Sirius, Tell me the truth. How is Remus doing?"

"Harry" Sirius groaned, "Remus is getting better, slowly but surely he's getting better. The silver burns are all gone and the silver is out of his system. His strength is returning. The ministry's branding program has gone ahead but it's stopping at that. The good news of this week is that Dumbledore has convinced the ministry to change the werewolf liaison office. They're opening a werewolf support centre and Remus has been asked to be the head of it. He's thrilled at the prospect."

"I bet he is. How'd this come about? The ministry hates werewolves."

"The father of the little girl that Remus got charged with biting was dismayed and angry at the ministry's policy towards werewolves including his daughter. After his daughter had to been branded and the officers wouldn't let him sedate her, he set out to change things. He was a force behind changing the policy. Remus has been spending some time with her. She's the cutest little girl. She's eight and just full of life."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

On Friday after Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid pulled Harry aside.

"Come tonight under that cloak of yours at midnight. I have something to show you."

"What?" Harry questioned

"Just come tonight." Hagrid whispered sending Harry off to lunch.

Defence classes that week had been very interesting with Sirius back. They'd had a mix of duels and stories of Sirius' time as an Auror.

Friday afternoon was certainly an interesting class. The real Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was back but Sirius was also there. That class they worked on dueling. Harry got paired with Draco Malfoy.

It had certainly been an interesting duel with interesting results. Harry had won the duel through a well-placed spell that Draco couldn't block or dodge.

But when Harry had turned around to go back to his desk he heard a pop behind him. When he turned around he saw a small white ferret bouncing around controlled by Moody's wand.

"I don't like it when someone tries to hex another when their backs turned."

Sirius reluctantly got Moody to turn the young Malfoy back.

Harry snuck out under his invisibility cloak that night to see what Hagrid wanted to show him.

He nearly fainted when he saw the Dragons. Hagrid whispered,

"Beauties aren't they? They have been brought in for the Triwizard tournament."

On his way back to the school Harry saw both Madam Maxime and Karkov.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After getting back from seeing the dragons Harry set out to write a letter to his guardians.

Sirius and Remus,

I've found out the first challenge involves dragons. Help! I think I have to retrieve something but other than that I've got no idea what's happening in the challenge.

Moody is a good Defence teacher. I'm certainly learning lots from him but he's not as good as either of you two. He is certainly eccentric which is a bit unnerving.

To Sirius, The school is still talking about Malfoy as the Amazing bouncing ferret. Why did you have to stop Moody?

To Remus, Congrats on your new job. You certainly deserve it after all you've gone through.

I'm missing you both. Hope you are coming to see me compete in the first task.

Please write back soon,

Love,

Harry

Sirius wrote back to Harry,

Harry,

Dragons. That's certainly interesting. Whatever you do, do not try a stunner. Dragon hide is very strong and hard to penetrate. I would suggest you play to your strengths. If you have to retrieve something I would suggest using your flying skills. Do you know the summoning charm?

If not I would strongly suggest asking Professor Flitwick for help. Remus and I will both be there to cheer you on in the first task. Unfortunately neither of us can take any time off before then to help you out.

Good Luck,

Love,

Sirius

P.S. Remus sends his good wishes and says Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The morning of the first Task Harry was almost too nervous to eat. He picked at his food nervous about what was to come. All the Triwizard tournament champions knew about the dragons. Harry knew that Madame Maxime and Karkov had told their students. Harry had secretly told Cedric Diggory trying to make it fair for all.

All too soon the champions were brought outside to get ready. Ludo Bagman, one of the organizers, held out a bag and explained,

"In this bag are four models with numbers. They are models of what you are going to face. Your task is to retrieve the golden egg."

Harry pulled out a Hungarian Horntail with a number 4 around its neck.

As Harry entered the ring he set about his task. Using his wand he summoned his broom to him, his firebolt. It had been a present from Sirius and Remus at the end of his third year. He heard the crowd gasp as the broom soared towards him.

Harry quickly mounted it and began to taunt the Hungarian Horntail trying to get it to take off so he could swoop down and grab the golden egg.

Soon the dragon obliged him.

He swooped down darting around bursts of flame and the dragon's scaled tail and grabbed the egg.

The crowd burst into cheers.

Just as he grabbed the golden egg he was caught in the shoulder by a burst of fire.

The dragon handlers swooped in to restrain the dragon and help Harry to medical attention for his shoulder.

As Madam Pomfrey was mending his shoulder, Remus and Sirius came in.

"Congrats buddy" Sirius congratulated

"Way to go Harry. You certainly are a good on your broomstick. I would even go as far to say better than your father." Remus congratulated as well

"Thanks" Harry answered wincing at what Pomfrey was putting on his shoulder.

"You're now in first place Harry" Sirius told his godson.

"I am?" Harry asked not believing it.

"You are. Congrats."

Later that day the Champions were told that their eggs contained the clue to their third task.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Around the end of November Remus and Sirius came to Hogwarts to spend the weekend with Harry.

"Harry, because of the Yule Ball, you have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Dumbledore has invited us to come for Christmas Holidays. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yes. But why do I have to stay for the Yule ball?"

"As one of the champions you have to open the ball with your partner."

"Ginny"

"Hi Harry" she replied

They were in the Gryffindor common room in one of the corners.

"Are you going home for the Holidays?" Harry asked

"No, I'm staying at Hogwarts. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me." Harry asked nervously.

"I'd love to" Ginny excitedly answered, "I was hoping you'd ask me."

"Awesome. We have to open the Yule ball with the other Champions" Harry added

"Whatever. It'll be fun." She replied

The same time as Harry asked Ginny to go the Yule ball with him, Ron summoned his courage and asked Hermoine to go with him to the Yule ball. She happily accepted his invitation.

It was the night of the Yule ball. A large number of Hogwarts students in fourth year and above had stayed over Christmas holidays. Harry and Ron waited in the Gryffindor common room for Ginny and Hermoine respectively.

Ginny appeared first dressed in a stunning gold gown that gave her an ornate and beautiful appearance. Her red locks were captured slightly back but still flowing freely down her back.

Hermoine came down next looking very different than her usual every-day appearance. She was dressed in a pale blue gown with her hair piled on her head and cascading down the nape of her neck.

Both Harry and Ron took their respective dates by the hand and made their way to the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall drew Harry and Ginny aside while Ron and Hermoine entered the Great Hall which had been transformed for the evening.

Cedric had another Hufflepuff, Cho Chang, on his arm. Krum had a girl Harry didn't recognize with him and Fleur was with the seventh year Slytherin seeker.

The opening dance and the ball went quite well for Harry and his friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Clue taken from Pg.402 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Chapter Ten**

The first time Harry opened his egg he nearly deafened himself. Coming from the golden egg was screeching and screaming. Harry quickly closed the egg to stop what he thought was a horrendous noise.

The second task was to be held at the end of February. As January turned into February Harry began to worry when he hadn't figured out the clue.

It was Cedric, repaying Harry's help from the first task, who gave him the hint that allowed Harry to decipher the clue.

Cedric had whispered to open the egg underwater. So Harry took his egg and opened it underwater in the bathroom late one night past curfew when everybody else was asleep. When he put his head under the water he heard singing.

'**Come seek us where our voices sound,**

**We cannot sing above the ground,**

**And while you're searching, ponder this:**

**We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**

**An hour long you'll have to look,**

**And to recover what we took,**

**But past the hour-the prospect's black**

**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'**

When he got back to his room, Harry immediately wrote a letter to Sirius and Remus.

Hi,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I need help with the second task. The clue says I have to rescue something or someone from the merpeople in the Hogwarts Lake in the space of under an hour.

I can't swim and how can I breathe underwater. Please Help,

Love,

Harry

Harry's reply from Sirius and Remus came the next day.

Harry,

Suggestions for you:

Ask your friends to help you learn how to swim in the room of requirement we showed you over Christmas holidays.

Suggested use of the bubblehead charm to breathe underwater

Bring your Christmas present that we got you, the magical knife

Owl if you need more help.

Love,

Sirius and Remus

Aka. Padfoot and Moony respectively


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I have been absolutely swamped with school work and end of year stuff. I'm going to try to finish this story before the summer because I won't have access to a computer this summer.

foreverpadfoot

**Chapter Twelve**

That weekend Harry approached his friends to help him learn how to swim. Hermoine, Ron and Ginny all agreed to help. On Sunday afternoon, they went up to the room of requirement. Harry walked past the tapestry three times thinking that he wanted a place to learn how to swim.

When the door opened the room had a large swimming pool and around it different pool toys and equipment. At one end there was two changing rooms marked male and female with bathing suits hanging up inside. On the other side were books about learning how to swim and about swimming.

They all went in to their respective changing rooms to get ready. When Harry came out, Hermoine already had a book in her arms.

That afternoon while learning how to swim Harry had some of the best times. They ended up getting into a water fight with girls against boys. It was declared a tie after they realized they needed to get to dinner. Harry did end up learning how to swim despite the silliness that had ensued.

Harry stayed after charms that week and approached Professor Flitwick about learning the bubblehead charm. His professor instantly agreed and they arranged to meet that night.

Harry amazed Professor Flitwick that night by quickly mastering the charm. Flitwick remarked, "You have your mother's skill at charms. Lilly was an absolute natural."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The day of the second task arrived. Harry changed into his swim trunks and grabbed his magical knife which he had gotten for Christmas from Sirius and Remus.

When all the champions were assembled the second challenge began.

Harry quickly performed the bubblehead charm and waded into the water till he was at a depth to start swimming.

He faced a few challenged but nothing serious as he made his way down to the bottom.

He found four people unconscious and tied to poles in the middle of the merpeople's community.

He gasped when he saw Sirius tied to one of the poles. It was then Harry realized the "sorely missed" part of the clue. For a brief second he wondered why it was Sirius and no both his guardians before setting out to the task at hand. Using his magical knife he freed Sirius. He left the others knowing that no harm would come to them.

It was harder going back to the surface dragging Sirius' deadweight. When they got to the surface Sirius woke up and gave Harry one of his trademark grins.

Harry was the first back.

Later that evening Dumbledore informed him that his sorely missed person could have been either Sirius or Remus but because of the closeness of the full moon Sirius had been chosen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

A month before the third task the four champions were called to the Quidditch pitch.

When he got there Harry found small hedges patterned around the field forming a maze.

It was explained to the champions that they'd have to make their way through the maze facing obstacles and challenges. At the centre of the maze would be the triwizard tournament cup. It was also explained that the champions would be excused from end of year exams.

So during the next month Harry studied and worked on perfecting defence and detection spells. Hermoine and Ron volunteered to help Harry and ended up being stunned and hit by spells multiple times during their practice sessions.

The weekend before the third task, the champions were called down to the great hall. When Harry arrived he found Sirius and Remus waiting for him. Sirius pulled him into a great big bear hug and after Sirius was finished Remus did the same.

Remus explained,

"The families have been invited for the third task. We'll be here to support you."

Sirius added in,

"They'll be an Auror force for safety. Just do your best that's all we can ask."

The day of the third task came around. Harry could see spectators waiting around. The champions were staying in the quid itch field changing rooms as they waited.

Soon they were called out onto the filed and the task began. Harry set out through the maze. He encountered a dementor and tried the patronus charm but id didn't work so Harry realized it was a boggart.

He heard Fleur screaming and worried but he saw sparks go up. He put it out of his mind and raced on through the maze. He soon encountered a fork in the path; Harry used a four point compass spell to choose which route to take.

He soon heard Cedric screaming as he carried on the path but turned and quickly found the cause. Krum had Cedric under the Cruciatus curse. Harry disarmed Krum and found that Krum had been under the imperious curse. So Harry stunned Krum and sent up sparks so Krum would be found.

Harry helped Cedric up and they set out together towards the Cup which they could see glowing up ahead.

Harry offered, "Together. It'll be a Hogwarts' victory."

They grabbed it together and felt themselves being carried away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Cedric and Harry found themselves in a dark, creepy and foreboding graveyard. They both hesitantly stood up wondering where they were and what was happening. They hadn't known the tri-wizard cup was a port-key. Suddenly, a bright green light, Harry recognized as the killing curse, shot towards Cedric. The boy immediately fell to the ground, dead, with a fearful look on his face.

Harry immediately realized Death Eaters were nearby. Before he realized it, he was stunned.

When he came to, Harry found himself tied tightly to a large marble headstone. He tried to struggle but the bonds tying him were too tight.

He saw a faceless, nameless death eater come towards him with a knife and a vile. Harry tried to resist but there was no hope to get away. The Death Eater pricked Harry's arm with a knife and caught the blood in the vile.

Harry saw a cauldron being brought into the middle of an empty clearing of land near where Harry was tied up. A small baby like creature-Voldemort-was placed inside the cauldron along with Harry's blood. He suddenly realized what was happening. Voldemort was getting his body back with the help of Harry's blood.

When Voldemort arose he forced Harry to duel and when Harry tried to send a stunner towards the Dark Lord it locked with the killing curse that had been sent his way.

It was then Harry remembered what he'd been told when he'd first gotten his wand. His wand and Voldemort's wand shared cores taken from the same phoenix, Fawkes.

Harry was lifted into the air with Voldemort as golden threads that were connecting the wands branched out. The revelio effect began in Voldemort's wand. Harry saw many victims in white, clear yet distinct form appear from the Dark Lord's wand. He nearly fainted when he saw his mother followed by his father.

His father spoke first,

"Tell Sirius to stop blaming himself."

His mother directed,

"When you break the connection, we'll remain for a few seconds to keep the Death Eaters back. Grap the cup and Cedric's body. When you get back don't leave Dumbledore's sight. We love you Harry."

Harry broke the connection and ran to the cup grabbing Cedric's body as he did so.

Suddenly he was back at Hogwarts at the quidditch pitch in the maze. He quickly sent up sparks to alert the Aurors but mostly his godfather whom he knew would come to his aid.

He was right; soon Sirius was beside him supporting him.

Harry mumbled,

"He's back. Voldemort's back."

The rest of the night passed in a blur for Harry. He'd explained what had happened when he'd grabbed the cup to Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Fudge.

Dumbledore had immediately sent Fawkes out to alert something he called The Order of the Phoenix. Fudge had actually believed him but it was probably due to how scared the Minister was of an angry Sirius.

When Harry had told Sirius the message from James, Sirius had suddenly seemed as if weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Harry had known his godfather had felt guilty but he'd never known till know just how guilty his godfather had felt and what a weight it had put on him.

The school year finished with Moody returning to the ministry as an advisor to the Aurors.

Fourth year for Harry had been an adventure of sorts. He'd won the tournament but that hardly mattered to him due to Cedric's death and Voldemort's return.

He gave his winnings to the Weasley twins for them to start their joke-shop knowing the wizarding world could use a few laughs in the years to come.

**The End**


End file.
